1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a garment convertible to a pack and in particular to a backpack.
During an outing, one sometimes encounters a rise in temperature. When for that reason a person removes a garment, this garment usually has to be carried by hand so that at least one hand is not free during the outing.
2. Summary of the Invention
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an article wherein outerwear is received into a bag portion provided on the outerwear and the bag is carried on the back by a carrying strap or carried by shouldering the strap.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide an article in which other belongings may be received into the bag portion for carrying the same.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide an article in which a strap used when the bag portion is carried on the back is designed so that it may be shouldered when the outerwear is worn thereby to prevent the outerwear from being pulled rearwardly by the weight of articles within the pocket bag.